Sacrifice
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: "I am a prince before I am a son or brother." He remembered saying those words oh so long ago. Things had been a lot different back then, and he hadn't said anything about being a lover. He hadn't bargained on the greatest—yet most unexpected—thing happening to him a little while after saying those words. MarthxLink


_"I am a prince before I am a son or brother."_

He remembered saying those words oh so long ago. Things had been a lot different back then, and he hadn't said anything about being a lover. He hadn't bargained on the greatest—yet most unexpected—thing happening to him a little while after saying those words.

He sighed and turned on his other side to face the love of his life, sound asleep. He was adorable, his blond tresses slightly messy and tangled. His love would give hell because of it later, but it was worth it to him. His cute, button nose would twitch every time he got cold, telling the man next to him to cover him up, and quick before he had to do it himself and have a fit. When his pointed ears turned red, that meant one or two different things, and in some rare cases, both things. Either he was angry or really hot, and it was most definitely hell when it was both, but nevertheless, he still loved him.

He kissed his cheek and whispered, "My love… The one I sacrificed it all for… My Link…"

He turned and laid flat on his back, thinking about recent years. How he'd have been King of Altea if it weren't for an incident that resulted in his happiness greater than it would ever be. King Marth Lowell… Didn't have too bad of a ring to it. Of course, that would be his title had he not made the biggest sacrifice he'd ever made. But it was worth it. It would always be worth it.

See, the land of Altea was run by a hereditary monarchy, meaning one family ruled and passed down the title of "King" to the next generation's first born male. Marth was set to be king, his father having death approach him and the need for the next ruler. On the day of his coronation, Marth happened to skip out for a few hours, which lead to an entire life change.

_It was a busy day in the town, what with people going frantic over preparations. Marth was having a hard time dodging fruit carts and the works. Just as he thought he was clear to head out into a meadow, a cart full of peaches collided with him._

_"Dammit, Dave! Watch where you're going, you knocked down this poor—oh, it's Princey. Well, soon-to-be Kingey, though Princey sounds better."_

_Marth didn't respond, he hardly remembered to pick himself up off the ground. His cerulean orbs sparked as he witnessed this small, short-tempered man yell at what seemed to be a gentle giant named Dave. The large brunet apologized and the short blond smiled and assisted him in picking up the fallen fruit. The blond sent Dave off and he turned to the prince with an annoyed look,_

_"Why are you still here? Better yet, why are you out of the castle in the first place? Get tired of the silver spoon being forced down your throat? Or did the servants pick out the wrong color for your new nighties and now you need a breather because the pressure is too much?" he asked in mock concern._

_Marth blinked. No one dared speak to him like that. Ever. But for some reason… He actually liked it. Not so much the rudeness, but rather the brazen manner this man spoke to him in. Finally, someone wasn't kissing up to him and blatantly shoving their nose up his ass! The prince smiled,_

_"No, I just decided to get away because everyone is driving me bat shit crazy."_

_The smaller man laughed, "Didn't think I'd ever hear a man of royalty swear. Nice to meet ya Princey, I'm Link."_

_Marth shook the outstretched hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Link."_

_From there on out bloomed a nice friendship, and then onto a relationship later. They walked together in the meadow and talked about how Dave and Link were close friends and how sometimes the brunet male lost control of their fruit cart…_

_After a few hours Marth looked back and saw his castle, "Dammit, I need to go soon."_

_Link rolled his eyes, "Fine. Go. Nice knowing ya, "King Marth"."_

_Marth sighed "Why does this have to mean goodbye to you?"_

_"You're royalty. I'm a peasant. Our worlds don't go together. You'll probably never see me again for what it's worth. I never thought I'd say this about royalty, but it was actually nice knowing you."_

_Link started to walk away, and Marth was going to let him go. No point, right? He wasn't going to see him again…_

_"Wait!"_

_Link turned, "What? Want me to apologize for not giving a damn you're the most important person in Altea? Good luck with that, you'd have to execute me first."_

_Marth looked down, "No, I don't want an apology. I-I want to see you… Every day. For the rest of my life. I really do take interest in you and I don't want to be king."_

_The blond's face softened, "I admit I'm attracted to you… but you're in line to take the throne. You can't just walk out on that! You also have the responsibility to carry on your family name."_

_The prince placed his hand softly on Link's cheek, "But I can. I have a brother who is more than willing to take the throne."_

_Link moved his hand away, "No. I'm not going to make you do that. Goodbye, Princey…"_

_The blond walked away, a single tear falling down the cheek the prince's hand was placed. Cerulean orbs watched the man go and he sighed. People usually thought being royalty was perfect, and in most cases it was. But the sheer perfection went away the moment you fall for someone you can never be with. In a mere moment, Marth went from accepting his loss to feeling angry. All his life he had things taken from him, things he wasn't allowed to do, and frankly he was tired of it. He didn't ask to be royalty; he didn't ask to be king. All he ever wanted was a simple life, and he felt he could have that with Link._

_With a final sigh, Marth made his way back to the castle. His servants were even more insane than before, and now he was really fed up._

_"Stop! Stop, stop, just fucking stop! Leave me the hell alone!"_

_He slammed the door to his corridors and silently dared anyone to pass through, his trusty blade Falchion by his side. There was a gentle knock at his door, "Marth! What the hell is wrong with you?"_

_The prince recognized that voice to be his daring brother's, "Come in, Roy."_

_In walked a tall man with flaming red hair, and instead of his usual smile he wore a look of concern, "Bro, what is the matter? You just bitched out the servants!"_

_The bluenet rubbed his temples, "I'm aware, I'll apologize momentarily."_

_"Wasn't very king-like. What's up?"_

_Marth proceeded to explain his situation to his younger sibling. Roy sighed,_

_"So you're going to give it to me? Pa would be very upset…"_

_"I know… But I've never had the desire to rule. Take it Roy; you'd be an amazing king."_

_Roy nodded and hugged his brother, "Thank you Marth. I will forever owe you big time."_

_Marth chuckled, "Damn right you will."_

After their meeting, it was time for the coronation, which in other words meant the biggest bombshell the lands of Altea had ever heard. Marth then proceeded to let Roy take over and he found a certain blond, spiky-haired peasant, who hadn't attended. They ran away together—bringing Dave along, of course—and lived a happy life in the neighboring land of Hyrule.

A small arm encircled Marth's waist, "Mmm… Good morning love…"

Marth chuckled. Yes, he'd take this over being king any day.

* * *

Well… My first MarthxLink! Hope you liked it, especially you, RainbowSasuke! And it was somewhat AU… But I think you could tell. ;)


End file.
